A Fresh Start
by Princess Fiona
Summary: I have decided to abandon this story. I might try to start over, but I will not post updates on this site anymore.
1. Default Chapter

*****Here is my very first fan fiction story. I really hope that you like it. And I'm sorry for this really short chapter; the second chapter is a little longer. I've changed this a little bit, so it might be different if you are reading it for the second time. Oh yeah, and this is the second time that I've had to remove this story so that I could get it to work, so I'm very sorry if I am confusing you because I am confusing myself.  
  
Princess Fi.@(( Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and gang, blah, blah, blah. Everything, except for the plot and a few characters are mine(not in the story yet, but coming soon) and are unrelated to the Harry Potter stories in any form or fashion, (present or future HP books) except that I stuck them in one story.  
  
Discovery  
  
They had been discovered. The entire Muggle community knew about them and they had nowhere to run, no safe place to be. No place in the world was safe for them to live, to work, or to go to school. Muggle scientists wanted to do experiments on them and the magic animals. Other muggles just wanted them dead, and a very few felt sympathetic.  
  
It was a new Holocaust. Death and destruction ran rampant all over the world, but mostly in Europe where the majority of the Wizarding Community lived. It was the worst thing to happen to them since You-know-who. This time, there was no bad guy to fight, no horrible spells to cast and no civil wars fought. Nothing magical would hide them for very long. The entire Community needed a Fresh Start. **************  
  
Three years ago, Harry Potter and his wife, Hermione Granger (now Hermione Potter) were in their seventh and last year at Hogwarts School of Which Craft and Wizardry. They, of course, had not been married then, but were a very serious couple as were his best friend Ron, and Lavender Brown. Nothing could have made Harry happier. He was in love, he was about to leave the Dursley's forever, and his Godfather had just been told that he was not guilty of killing Peter Pettigrew, and Voldemort was dead. No one quite knows how he died, but he did.  
  
It was almost the last day of school. The end-of-year exams had been given out the previous week and the students were just waiting to get the results back. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Lavender were walking around the school grounds, talking about what they were going to miss the most about Hogwarts. When they had gotten to the quidditch field, they heard Professor McGonagall's magically magnified voice say,  
  
"All students need to report to the Great Hall immediately!" They all looked at each other.  
  
"She sounded scared. Like something horrid has happened." Lavender said snuggling up to Ron.  
  
"Yeah she did. I wonder what up?" Harry said, putting a protective arm around Hermione's waist. As they made their way up to the castle, they heard Professor McGonagall's voice again,  
  
"STUDENTS! GREAT HALL NOW!!!!" she yelled at everyone.  
  
"Well, we'd better hurry back." said Ron, as they all broke into a run.  
  
They got to the Great Hall and noticed that the house tables were not set up, just a platform where the teacher's table normally would be. All the students were in the Great Hall and the doors banged shut. The teacher silently filed up onto the platform, every teacher, even Dumbledore, looked a little worried or panicked.  
  
Dumbledore stepped foreword towards the edge of the platform and cleared his throat for silence. The room hushed quickly and everyone stared at Dumbledore.  
  
"Students." he said in a voice barely over a whisper. " I have some horrible news for you." Harry reached for Hermione's hand at the same that Ron reached for Lavender's.  
  
"I have just been informed by the World Magic Committee, that we are not safe anymore." An audible gasp echoed through the Great Hall. Dumbledore continued.  
  
"Far too many Muggles all over the world, not just England or Europe, but the hole world, have a very 14th century view of us witched and wizards. There for I am stressing that each of you, and your families keep from Muggle eyes, use owl post only when you have and DO NOT USE MAGIC WHERE MUGGLES CAN SEE YOU! The WMC is pooling all of its resources together to figure out a solution to this problem. Students, I cannot stress how important it is for you not to be discovered. Your very lives may depend on you not being see."  
  
***** So, what did you think?? And again, sorry that this is so short, I'm working on a longer second chapter so be patient. Please review and don't be mean. Thanks!!!!! 


	2. Questions

Hey people! Here is chapter two, and it is a little longer than chapter one. I really hope that you like this chapter and I will work on chapter three for you guys! Enjoy! Princess Fi @((  
  
Questions  
  
The Great Hall was silent. The only noise that was heard was the whisper like whoosh the ghosts made as they passed through the Great Hall. Ron and Harry stared at each other while Hermione and Lavender stared straight a head with misty eyes.  
  
"No, that can't be true. You are lying." Someone yelled out. Everyone giggled nervously. Dumbledore again stepped foreword on the platform.  
  
"Have any of you ever known me to lie?" no one answered, as expected. Dumbledore continued. "We will spend the last week of school as we normally do. Now, please resume what you were doing before we called you in here." The teachers silently filed off the platform and went through a door in the wall that Harry didn't know existed. Professor McGonagall paused long enough to wave her wand at the doors, which opened right away.  
  
No one knew what to do. No one moved. They all just stood there, some crying, some in complete bewilderment. Ron mouthed to Harry, "Meet me outside. We have to talk." Harry nodded back. After explaining to Lavender and Hermione where they were going to be for a bit, Harry and Ron pushed their way through the crowd and out of the door. The warm air engulfed them and eased them into a false sense of security. They walked down the lawn, almost all the way to Hagrid's hut.  
  
"So, what did ya think is wrong?" Harry asked.  
  
"Dad mentioned something about this at the start of the year, right after Christmas."  
  
" Really?" Harry said confused. "What is this about?"  
  
"Well, like Dumbledore said, a lot of muggle know about us. Too many. They think we're dangerous cause we do magic and stuff. They're mostly worried about the stuff they don't know about, which is everything about us, you know. And their sign-tists..."  
  
"Scientists." Harry interrupted, correcting Ron's mistake.  
  
"Yeah, what you said. Anyway, those sign peoples, they want to experiment on us and the animals, to see what sets us apart from them. It would be so horrible." Ron said shuddering.  
  
"So what am I supposed to do? I am never going back to the Dursley's." Harry asked himself. Ron answered his question for him.  
  
"What about Sirius? Or Hermione or me?" Ron whispered.  
  
"Oh yeah! Ron, you're a genius!" Ron's face turned a lovely shade of tomato red at this comment.  
  
"But." Harry started, his face looking worried. "Where are we supposed to live. The world isn't safe, right?"  
  
"Sorry mate. I can't answer that. All I know is that the earth isn't safe, and we need some place to go. Wizzards curse us! Why is this happening?" Ron's out burst frightened Harry. Ron wasn't normally like that.  
  
"Ron, we'd best be getting back to the tower. But I should send Sirius a letter." "Good idea, lets go." They walked silently, until they got up to the Owlery. Harry started to write his letter while Ron wandered around looking for Pig.  
  
Dear Sirius, It's been a long time since I've last written hasn't it? Anyway, things are good here, the school term is out in four days. Oh and some really great news, I can finally leave the Dursley's forever. So, can I stay with you? Do you have room? If not, I can stay with Ron or Hermonie for the summer. But the real reason that I wrote is to ask if you have heard anything about the muggles knowing about us. Have you? What are we going to do? Please write as soon as you can. Harry  
  
Harry folded the letter and handed it to Ron to read.  
  
"Not bad." Ron remarked. "Although you did spell your girlfriend's name wrong."  
  
"I did?" Harry asked looking up from stroking Hedwig.  
  
"Yeah, you spelled it H-E-R-M-O-N-I-E. It's really spelled H-E-R-M-I- O-N-E."  
  
"So curse me then. Geese, some people." Harry said to Hedwig. "Just don't understand that boy." Ron rolled his eyes.  
  
"Come on then Harry. Her-mony and Lavender are waiting for us." Ron said chuckling as he ran from Harry.  
  
"Just wait till I get my hands on you Weasley. Insulting Her-MY-oh- nee like that."  
  
"Well, it was you that spelled her name wrong in the first place." Ron said to Harry as he tossed Hedwig out the window.  
  
They both watched her fly off, her pale silhouette heading towards the moon. "He'll write back Harry. Has he ever let you down before?" Ron sounded concerned as he whispered this to Harry.  
  
"I know that dolt. And that wasn't what I was thinking about." Harry was half lying.  
  
"So what are you thinking about then?" Ron asked as they started back to the Gryffindor tower. Harry sighed. He wanted to tell Ron that he was worried sick. He was so scared about what was going to happen. No, he wasn't scared, he was terrified. He was so scared for Hermione, Ron, the whole Weasley family, Sirius, everyone he loved. It scared him that he couldn't do anything to stop what was happening. It was like living with an eternal winter. The cold seeps into your bones and it never goes away. But then, after winter, always come spring. The cold goes away. So maybe fear would do that too.  
  
"Harry. Are you alright?" Ron look worried.  
  
"Yeah, sorry. What did ya ask?"  
  
"Harry, what's up? You can talk to me you know. That's why I'm your friend."  
  
"Sorry. Its just that I don't now whats going to happen in the future. We are leaving Hogwarts forever in four days. Four days Ron, then we are on our own. No more banquets every day, no classes."  
  
"Or Malfoy." Ron added as he stepped up to the Fat Lady.  
  
"Horse feathers." The Fat Lady swung forward and they stepped through to an empty common room.  
  
"Where is everyone? Its only 8:30 and its Friday night too." Ron asked Harry.  
  
"Beats me. Lets look for the girls." Harry, of course, meant Lavender and Hermione. They walked up to the 7th year girl's dormitory, knocked on the heavy wooden doors. No answer.  
  
"Ron, go in and see if they are in there."  
  
"Yeah.hey no! What if they are changing in there or something?"  
  
"Well, in that case, I'd better go."  
  
"No Harry, let me." Ron said reaching for the doorknob.  
  
"No, Ron, let me!"  
  
"Let me!"  
  
"Harry, my girlfriend lives in there. Let me!"  
  
"Hey! My girlfriend lives in there too, let ME!" They fought over this quietly for a few more minutes until they bumped into the door, which opened, much to Ron and Harry's horror. They both covered their eyes, waiting for a shriek. Nothing happened. Ron and Harry peeked out through their fingers. No one was in there.  
  
They walked into the room. Ron found Lavender's bed. Ron knew it was her bed because everything on the bed was a different shade of purple. He found a note addressed to him and Harry on her bed.  
  
** Dear Ron and Harry, We knew that you would find this note. We didn't know where you two wandered off to, so we went to the meeting without you.**  
  
"What meeting?" Harry interrupted.  
  
"I don't know anymore than you do. So shut up and let me read the rest of the letter."  
  
"Fine, fine. Please continue your Highness."  
  
**We will explain the meeting to you when we get back. So you two don't need to wait up for us. We have no clue what time it will be when we get back, but we will tell you everything that Hermione writes down(she is taking notes on the meeting for everyone.) Love you both Lavender and Hermione  
  
"How grand. They go off, without even inviting us to join them. Some girlfriends we have." Ron grumbled.  
  
"Well, they did leave us a note." Harry reminded him. They walked back down to the common room and sat by the fire and fell asleep.  
  
****************  
  
The girls woke them up the next morning.  
  
"Not yet mom. Just five more minutes." Ron said not quite awake yet.  
  
"Ron, I am not your mother!" Lavender yelled in his ear.  
  
"I'm up! I'm up!" Ron mumbled. Hermione was not having the luck that Lavender had. Every time she would gently tap Harry on the shoulder, he would just roll over and continue to sleep. Finally, a very frustrated Hermione took out her wand and whispered "Wingardum Leviosa." Harry rose, and drifted off the sofa and hovered about five inches above the floor and then Hermione removed the spell. Harry landed on the floor with a bang, which knocked him out of a very good dream.  
  
"What the hell was that for?" He asked angrily.  
  
"Well, you wouldn't get up. That was the only way that I thought of. And you sleeping kind of reminded me of Sleeping Beauty, only reversed." Hermione said.  
  
"Why didn't you kiss me then, that worked in the story?" Harry whispered, wrapping his arm around her waist.  
  
"Well," she started, but was quickly silenced by Harry kissing her.  
  
"Harry." Ron started to say something, but was shut up by Lavender jabbing him in the ribs with her elbow and pointed at Harry and Hermione, who were making out on the common room floor.  
  
**********************  
  
So, you have to tell me how I did for my second chapter. I can tell you that I might take a while to get to the "Fresh Start", when they find a new place to live, so don't expect this to end quickly. I have no clue how many chapters this is going to take, so be patient and enjoy! Princess Fiona 


	3. Samhain

SAMHAIN Chapter 3 ~ Hey guys! This chapter took a little longer that I expected. And I hope that you really like it, this one took forever to write. Hey, please pass on the word of my story, tell everyone to read it PLEASE! Madam Mad, bluie, arcee, and Maggie Day. Thank you so much for saying such nice things about my story. Thank you thank you, thank you!  
  
@((Princess Fiona@((  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry and Hermione rolled off the couch and landed on the floor. Harry pushed his glasses back up on the bridge of his nose. He glanced over at Ron who was laughing so hard that he had to hold on to Lavender just to keep from falling down.  
  
"We shouldn't have done that you know." Hermione stated.  
  
"You mean that you didn't like that?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes. I did. But we shouldn't have done that when there are people watching us."  
  
Well, I did rather enjoy it myself and I don't care if people were watching us. Are you suggesting that we go some place else? Alone?"  
  
"Harry Potter!" she shrieked.  
  
"What did I say?"  
  
"I can't believe you. That you would even suggest something like that." Hermione got up, smoothed out her hair and stormed out the portrait hole.  
  
"Smooth move Romeo." Ron said.  
  
"Shut up! Like you ever suggested that you and Lav ever do it." Harry snapped and Ron blushed, his face matching his hair.  
  
"Sorry, I had to say that, and I deserved what you said back."  
  
"I'm sorry too Ron. I guess that I'm a little upset right now."  
  
"You know," Ron said. "You really ought to go after her."  
  
"Yeah you should. I really don't want to listen to her cry all night once she sneaks back in." Lavender teased.  
  
"But where did she go?" Harry asked. "There must be hundreds of places for her to hide in this castle."  
  
"Harry, are you that dense? She is in her favorite hiding place." Ron said.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Harry, Harry, Harry." Ron shook his head and started to pace around the common room.  
  
"What?!" Harry asked.  
  
"Harry, use your brains and think hard. Now, where did she go to find information on the basilisk in our second year? And the info for Beaky's case? And where did S.P.E.W. start and end?" Ron sat down across from Harry grinning broadly.  
  
"The Great Hall?"  
  
"Ugh! Harry! Listen to me! Think REALLY hard! I know you are still thinking about Hermione, but FOCUS! Ok here is one more clue. Where did we get a BOOK so that we could turn into Crabbe and Goyle and in Hermione's case, a cat? I know you know this."  
  
"The Library!" Harry yelled as he sprinted out the portrait hole. Ron stood up and shook his head, chuckled to himself and walked over towards Lavender.  
  
"You see what you women do to us. Turn our heads to completely to mush."  
  
"It is all part of our grand scheme for world domination my dear." Lavender said.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Harry ran into the library and skidded to a stop. Madam Pince eyed him menacingly. He flashed a smile at her and started walking past rows of books.  
  
"Alchemy to Anti-theft spells, birds to bones." Harry read off the different rows of books to himself. He finally got to 'Zebras to Zoology' when he heard a noise like someone sniffling. He peeked down the row and saw Hermione huddled in the corner, crying. He slowly made his way down between the bookshelf and the wall. Hermione looked up at him and glared. Harry took a step back and sat down on the cold floor.  
  
"What's wrong?" Harry asked.  
  
"What do you think?" She spat at him.  
  
"I honestly don't know. When I'm around you nothing else matters. You know that. I got caught up in the moment." Harry pleaded. Hermione just sat there, but she wasn't glaring any more. Harry took that for a good sign.  
  
"Tell me what to say."  
  
"Oh me? Tell the wonderful Harry Potter what to say." She said angrily. "Hmm, what shall I tell him to say?" She glared again.  
  
"Hermione. I'm sorry. A thousand times sorry." Hermione smiled and flung herself into Harry's arms.  
  
"I take it that I'm forgiven."  
  
"Yes silly. You are. Now, lets go back. Lavender and I have to explain to you and Ron what went on at that meeting." She said as she dragged Harry out of the library.  
  
"Alright" He said, not quite knowing what he was getting himself into.  
  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Harry found himself sitting next to Ron in the common room ten minutes later. Hermione and Lavender where trying to explain what went on at the meeting that they missed.  
  
"Ok guys. You missed a lot. It's a good thing that I took some notes. So here is what you missed." Hermione said as she pulled out a thick muggle notebook. Ron's eyes bugged out at the sight of that notebook.  
  
"You didn't actually miss that much." Lavender said. "Dumbledor just gave us more detail and some other information that the rest of the school didn't get the other day." Hermione was flipping through her notebook looking for the notes she took. Ron's face looked more frightened as she flipped further and further in to the book.  
  
"Ah ha!" Hermione said as she pulled out a single piece of paper(much to Ron and Harry's relief.) and handed it to the boys.  
  
Meeting notes. 3 June  
  
Warning= do not use magic in public and even be careful using magic at home.  
  
If you get caught doing magic, you could be experimented on my muggle scientists.  
  
Muggles have a reward for the capture of any witch or wizard and our "stuff" animals etc.  
  
WMC is looking for a new place for us to live  
  
The moon(hidden towns with charms)  
  
Atlantis(really exists, much to popular muggle belief)  
  
A new planet, (that is just a few miles from Pluto, hidden with different spells to keep it concealed from scientists.)  
  
The entire magical community will be moving to one of these three locations in the next three months or so.  
  
  
  
"Wow." Was all that Harry could say.  
  
"So this is all in a couple months?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yeah, the WMC has been working on a new location for years. The muggles have been getting out of control. Dumbledor said that there is a 75% chance of us living on a whole new world. The moon is second and Atlantis is last." Lavender said.  
  
" Why not Atlantis first?" Harry asked.  
  
"the Atlantians like their privacy." Hermione stated mater-of-factly. "And besides, we would not like it down there. It's all caverns and such. Its damp, dark and cramped."  
  
"Oh, so we will be going to a new galaxy then"  
  
"Probably. It will be much better that here, I hope. But muggle born have a problem. Give up magic or our families." Hermione sniffled and blinked her eyes quickly to stop the tears from falling. Suddenly there was a quiet tapping sound on the window.  
  
"Hedwig's back." Harry said as he jumped up to let her in. Hedwig fluttered in the window and landed on Harry's outstretched arm. Harry hugged her quickly and removed the letter from her leg.  
  
"Thanks Hedwig. Go back to the Owlry and get some sleep." Hedwig hooted and flew out the window. Harry sat next to Ron and read the letter quietly out loud to Ron, Hermione and Lavender.  
  
~~~Dear Harry,  
  
It was great to get a letter from you. And yes, it had been a long time since we last wrote. As for your question about staying with me, my answer is of course! Why do you think that I bought a huge house with acres of land? To farm? So you can use that new broom that I got you. So how is the SunRacer working out for you anyway? I hope it fly's like a dream. Believe me Harry, I have more than enough room for you here. Hey, how about inviting you friends to live with us for the summer too. Well, I don't think that Ron's family would have a problem with him living with me since the house is so close to the Ministry of Magic.  
  
On a more serious note, yes I did hear about the problem with muggles. The minister, Percy Weasly (did Ron tell you, Percy is the minister now?)~~~  
  
"Ron, why didn't you tell us?" Harry asked.  
  
"I honestly didn't know my self. I 'spect that I should hear about it soon though."  
  
~~~Percy told me about when we met at a store. He said that we are going to a new planet that is about one hundred miles from Pluto. The name of the planet is Samhain, after the Druid holiday Samhain, The Feast of the Undead, where they light bonfires to keep the living safe. Percy also told me that the planet is not that big, and that there will be no separate countries there. It will just be one big country with different counties or different states, they don't know yet. The capital is called Lughnasad. Percy said that it is beautiful there now that there are spells up around it to keep in the little heat that the sun gives us. I can tell you much more when you are home.  
  
Well, when school is out, I will be the one to pick you up and bring you home. So tell your uncle that we will just stop by to pick up your stuff at their house. And owl me and tell me what time the train is coming in. see you then.  
  
Your loving godfather  
  
Sirius  
  
Harry looked up at his friends. A grin started to spread across his face. "I'm living with Sirius."  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
So how did you like it?? I really hope that you liked it a lot. I don't think that I ended it at a bad spot. And I'm sorry that I havn't been a faithful to this story as I should be, it is just that my account is being mean to me and not cooperating with me and what I want to do. Well, as soon as I correct chapter 4, it should be out in a day or two. Thank you for being patient with me and keep reading my story!!!  
  
PRINCESS FIONA =) @(( 


	4. Dress Robes and Diplomas

GRADUATION Chapter 4.  
  
Hey everyone! Well, I really hope that you liked chapter three and I hope that you really like chapter four. What else can I say, um, oh yeah, this chapter was so fun to write because I got to fantasize on what I wanted my prom to look like, well except for the squishy floor (which you will read about later.) So, read, enjoy, and pass on my story to everyone that you know. Thanks a ton!  
  
@?? Princess Fiona @??  
  
  
  
The next day (one day until school was over for ever) Harry ran down to the Owlery with a letter clutched tightly in his hand.  
  
Dear Sirius, THIS IS SO GREAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I CAN'T WAIT UNTIL SUMMER VACATION!!!!!!! The train pulls in between 2:00 and 2:30. See you then!!!! Harry  
  
*****(Could you tell that Harry was a little excited? He spent all of two minutes writing this letter to Sirius and he did an excellent job if you ask me.)*****  
  
Harry skidded to a stop out side the Owlery. He slowly opened the door and walked in, looking for his snowy owl. Harry looked around the cool, dark Owlery for Hedwig. The only thing Harry could see were silhouettes of owls and some shining eyes.  
  
"Hedwig." He whispered. "Where are you?" Dozens of owls turned their lamp-like eyes towards Harry. Feathers ruffled and tiny hoots could be heard.  
  
"Hedwig, come here please." He said a little louder. Harry noticed a little movement near the top of the Owlery, like wings stretching out. A dark shape soared out and down towards him, a white owl flew down to his shoulder and held out her leg.  
  
"Thanks girl. This is just going to Sirius, ok?" He stroked Hedwig as she blinked her big, yellow eyes at him and then took off.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Harry stood in front of a full-length mirror, looking at himself. "Boy," he thought. "I look pretty good. Very good at that." The seventh years were having a graduation like ceremony to receive their Wizarding Diplomas and to have pictures taken of the whole seventh year class and the different houses. Harry kept admiring himself in the mirror, telling himself over and over how hansom he looked in his new, wine red dress robe.  
  
"Hey Harry! Nice robe." Said Ron stepping into the dormitory. "What does yours look like?"  
  
"Oh." Ron said blushing. He walked over to his trunk and pulled out what looked remarkably like the dress robe that Ron wore to the Yule Ball in their fourth year.  
  
"That reminds me." Harry said, digging around in his trunk for something. Ron watched as his best friend searched frantically around for something.  
  
"Ah, ha!" Harry said standing up and holding on to a white box. "I have a little present for you. You might just want to use it tonight." Harry was smiling at Ron as he sat down to open it. Ron got the box opened and was pulling out the white paper that lined the box and looked up at Harry, who was beaming.  
  
"This better not be a trick Harry Potter."  
  
"I would never." Said Harry, looking very offended, but still smiling. Ron finally pulled out a white dress robe. He stared at it for a moment, not knowing what it was, or what he was supposed to do with it.  
  
"So, what do you think?" Asked Harry.  
  
"Um, its very nice Harry."  
  
"You dolt, read the tag."  
  
BEWITCHING DRESS ROBES Put a "spell" on the party that you are going to by putting a spell on your new dress robe. Guaranteed to look stunning. Your perfect color will "magically" be transferred from your wand to the robe.  
  
DIRECTIONS:  
  
Hold wand over dress robe and say the following spell: "I have a party and the fun is coming,  
  
Dress robe you make me look stunning."  
  
As soon as Ron finished saying the word "stunning", a silver beam shot out of Ron's wand.  
  
It danced in front of Ron's face for a second before moving down to the dress robe. The silver beam twirled and twisted around and through the robe. As the beam moved, the robe started to change colors. Red, yellow, brown, even rainbow. All of the colors were on there at once when they started to combine and mix. Ron looked on in horror as his robe turned avocado green, the black with white specks. The colors spun around on the robe, making it look like a weird tie-die shirt. They spun faster and faster until they stopped. Harry nudged Ron to tell him that it was ok to look. Ron opened his eyes to find that his robe had turned a pretty color that looked like an aqua color but with more green. Ron finally decided that it looked like an emerald green.  
  
Ron grinned and put the robe on. Harry had to admit that the robe looked very good on Ron and the color complimented him very much. But Harry would not tell himself that Ron looked "stunning" in it.  
  
Ron and Harry walked down to the common room and met up with Lavender (in a pinkish-purpley color robe) and Hermione (in a pastel yellow robe).  
  
"Wow." Harry breathed. "You look very pretty."  
  
"Thank you." She blushed and hid her face.  
  
"Lavender, you look smashing." Ron said.  
  
"Thank you Ron." Lavender said blushing. "And you look stunning in that green color." Ron's face turned the color of Harry's robe at Lavender's comment. Professor McGonagall stepped into the common room.  
  
"Seventh years, are you ready to go?" Everyone looks very nice this evening I have to say. All right, if you will follow me to the Great Hall." Everyone followed her through the castle to the Great Hall.  
  
When they got to the entrance of the Great Hall, McGonagall made them stop.  
  
"You will sit at your house table. After you receive your diploma, photographs will be taken, a dance will be held and you will get a chance to, well, mingle with all of the other students.  
  
She led them into the Great Hall, but it didn't look like it normally did. There were none of the big, long house tables set up. Just four small circle tables in the colors of their respective house. Harry and all of the other Gryffindors walked towards their table. Harry was surprised to find that the floor was not hard stone, but it was off white and soft, like cork. The walls were like this too, only softer and puffier. Harry looked above him and didn't see the sky, as it would be at 8:00 at night. Instead he saw a blue sky with the sun peeking out from one corner. And instead of candles, there were thousands of tiny butterflies, in all sorts of colors that were fluttering around and glowing a little. The Gryffindors were sitting at the table and talking about the decorations.  
  
"Bill said that they has a medieval theme for their graduation party. For dinner, they had a pig that roasted in a pit in the middle of the floor." Lavender looked disgusted when Ron said that. He chuckled and prayed that they would not have that.  
  
Dumbledore came in and stood where the teacher's table would normally be. Everyone quitted down.  
  
"This celebration is for all of you. Each of you has gone through seven, intense, yet fun, years at Hogwarts. We are celebrating your graduation from Hogwarts and your entering into the adult Wizarding world. You may or may have not guessed the theme of your graduation party. This year it is "Fantasy in the Clouds." I thought it up while I was reading a letter from the Minister of Magic. I was wondering what it would be like to live on a cloud. Ah, enough of that. With the help of the other teachers you will receive you diplomas on passing the "Big Five", the five most important classes that you have to take. They are, Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, History of Magic, and Magical Plants. I will call your name and you will step foreword to receive your certificates of completion from each to the teachers and I will give you your diploma." The teachers stepped up to where Dumbledore stood. Dumbledore unrolled a piece of parchment.  
  
"Abbott, Hannah." A girl with long, blond hair walked up to the teachers, shook hands with Snape, McGonagall and all of the other teachers. Dumbledore smiled as he handed her a picture frame. Hannah shook hands with him and turned and showed all of the other Hufflepuffs her diploma. Dumbledore read more names; Bones, Susan: Boot, Terry: Brocklehurst, Mandy: Bulstrode, Millicent (who actually gave Snape a hug and you could hear her say "thank you for being the best house teacher ever". Ron started to gag.) Dumbledore went on and on until he called.  
  
"Hermione Granger." Hermione jumped up, almost sprinted up to where the teachers were, ripped her certificate from Snape, shook hands with him for one millisecond, ran over to McGonagall, hugged her, glared as she passed Trelawney, ran to Dumbledore, took her diploma with shaking hands (Ron and Harry were embarrassed at that moment to know her.) Hermione started to cry, gave Dumbledore a bone crunching hug (as the Slytherins sneered) and ran back down to the Gryffindor table only to fall into Harry and Ron, hugging them tightly, sobbing. All three of them just sat there, well, Harry and Ron sat there while Hermione was half lying down, half sitting on both of them, drenching their robes.  
  
"Um, Hermione, do you mind? You are getting my robe wet and I really like this one and I want to keep it." Ron said poking her shoulder. She sat up, blushing and rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Oh!" she exclaimed. "Oh, I'm awfully sorry. Yes, very sorry." She mumbled as she patted Ron's leg and stared off into space. Ron glanced at Harry with a look that said, "She's mental and you know it."  
  
Dumbledore kept reading names off the list. Harry sat there in a dazed state, clapping with the rest of the people when a name was read.  
  
"Potter, Harry." Harry was jerked out of his dazed state when Dumbledore read his name. Harry walked up to Snape, who (briefly) shook hands with him and (reluctantly) handed him his certificate. Harry moved on and when he got to Professor McGonagall, she handed him his diploma, shook hands with him, and to his horror, hugged him. Harry wrestled him self away from McGonagall and walked over to Dumbledore. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as Harry shook hands with him and received his diploma. As Harry walked back, he almost started to cry, but he didn't. He walked back to Ron and Hermione in a daze. Hermione kissed him on the cheek and Ron patted him on the shoulder.  
  
"Weasley, Ronald." Dumbledore called off. Ron stood up and got his diploma and walked back to the table. Lavender kissed him (Ron blushed), Hermione kissed him on the cheek and Harry shook his hand.  
  
After everyone had received his or her certificates and diplomas, Dumbledore stepped foreword and cleared his throat.  
  
"All of you are now official witches and wizards. All of the staff of Hogwarts and I want to wish you a safe, happy, and successful future in whatever you decide to do. However, this is a sad day for you. After today, all of you will be thrust into the adult world, leaving behind what you have lived with for the past seven years. I have one last thing to say to you all that I would like you to think about in the morning, when you are all saying good-bye to Hogwarts, according to the immortal words of Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet: A glooming peace this morning with it brings,  
  
The sun for sorrow will not show its head.  
  
Go hence, to have more talk of these sad things." 


	5. I Don't Want to Miss a Thing

I DON'T WANT TO MISS A THING Chapter 5  
  
"Keeping to the theme of "Fantasy in the Clouds", everything will be light colored, well, except the dance which will be dark because there will be very little light. Now, photographs of the entire class will be taken, followed by individual if you desire. After photographs are taken, you will eat dinner, and after dinner, there will be a ball that you can attend. Now if everyone will line up against the wall, and I will take the pictures.  
  
Everyone lined up against the wall in a straight line. Dumbledor conjured up bleachers for everyone to stand on. After listening to McGonagall say "move over" about one hundred times, pictures were finally taken of the whole group and everyone went back to their seats to eat dinner.  
  
After everyone had eaten dinner and the plates were taken away, two tables moved across the room to the front and pushed together, to make a bigger table. A strange man walked in, he had bright green hair that was done in what looked like a Mohawk about two inches high. He had on blue jeans with safety pins and buttons all over. He also had a white tee shirt that had a picture of the Eiffel Tower on the front. Most of the girls liked the way that he looked; they were crowding to the front of the Great Hall to get a better look at this mysterious man.  
  
He walked up to the table and pulled out his wand, muttered something and then speakers appeared on the table. He swished his wand and the speakers went to different points of the Great Hall. Another swish of his wand gave him another table about three feet (one meter) tall, and three feet wide. On the top of that table was a keypad and a whole about the size of a soccer ball. After he organized that, he picked up his wand and pointed it at his throat "Sonorus."  
  
"Hey, hey guys! I will be your DJ for the evening, my name is Paris. I have about every song that you can think of, well, except for chamber music, sorry Professor Dumbledore."  
  
"That is all right, Mr. Gosslin." said Professor Dumbledor laughing.  
  
"Yeah, I have muggle and our music. So don't be shy, request your favorite song to dance fast to, or you and your honey's song to Ssssslllllloooooowwwwww dance too." Professor Dumbledor waved his wand and the ceiling of the Great Hall went dark, like the sky outside, the little butterflies dimmed a little. The Great Hall wasn't too dark or too light, it was perfect for slow or fast dancing.  
  
Paris put on a wizarding song called "Friday the 13th" by the band Bad Omen. People started to dance fast, most of the houses mixing with another, except for the Slytherins, who were dancing all by themselves in a corner.  
  
Harry walked up to Paris.  
  
"How can I help you sir?" Harry was relieved to know that it was too dark for strangers to notice his scar.  
  
"Um, do you have the muggle song "I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing" by Aerosmith?"  
  
"Hmmmmm, let me check." Paris banged on the keypad on the table and out popped a CD.  
  
"Yep, I do. What song again?"  
  
"I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing."  
  
"I'll play it after this next one, all right?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
Harry walked back to where Hermione was sitting a table.  
  
"Are you having fun?" Harry asked.  
  
"I guess so, but I can tell you that Ron is." Hermione was pointing at Ron who was dancing wildly with Lavender and a few other girls. Harry chuckled when he saw this.  
  
The song stopped and Harry's classmates clapped. Another song came on. It was a little slower than "Friday the 13th " but it was still a fast song. Harry could hear Hermione singing softly beside him.  
  
"Don't speak  
  
I know just what you're seein'  
  
So please stop explainin'  
  
Don't tell me cause it hurts.  
  
Don't speak  
  
I know what you're thinkin'  
  
I don't need your reasons  
  
Don't tell me cause it hurts  
  
It's all ending  
  
Gotta stop pretending  
  
Who we are."  
  
Harry leaned over, "Hey Hermione." She jumped about a foot into the air.  
  
"Merlin's beard! Harry what was that for?" She said gently hitting him on the arm.  
  
"I only wanted to tell you that you sing very nicely."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Oh yeah! What song was that?"  
  
"You don't know that song?" Hermione sounded shocked that Harry didn't know that song.  
  
"I never listened to a lot of music growing up."  
  
"Oh, well, it is called "Don't Speak" by the band No Doubt."  
  
"Muggle?"  
  
"Yep, one of my favorites from the United States."  
  
Harry and Hermione just sat there for a few more minutes, not talking or anything. Then they heard Paris talking to the whole group.  
  
"All right guys. I have a request that I am going to play. Now is the time to get your sweetie in your arms and dance a nice slow dance with them."  
  
"What song?" someone called out.  
  
" 'I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing' by Aerosmith."  
  
Harry looked at Hermione.  
  
"Do you want to dance?" Harry asked Hermione, holing his hand out. Hermione smiled.  
  
"Yes." She said, holding his hand as Harry lead Hermione out onto the dance floor.  
  
The music started to play. Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry's neck. Harry was surprised to feel her this close to him. He could smell the light flowery scent in her hair that was pulled up into a French twist. He wrapped his arms around her waist and started to sway to the music.  
  
I could stay awake  
  
Just to hear you breathin'  
  
Watch you smile while you are sleepin'  
  
While you're far away and dreamin'  
  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
  
Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure  
  
"I'm sorry Harry." Hermione whispered to Harry's chest, but he heard.  
  
"Sorry about what?"  
  
"This morning. I shouldn't have said that to you. I'm sorry." She said burying her head in his chest. Harry didn't say a thing. He just swayed to the music with his love in his arms.  
  
Lying close to you  
  
Feeling your heart beating  
  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
  
Wondering if it's me you seein'  
  
Then I'd kiss your eyes  
  
And thank God we're together  
  
I just want to stay with you in this moment forever, forever and ever  
  
Don't wanna close my eyes  
  
I don't wanna miss a thing  
  
Cause I'd miss you baby  
  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
  
Cause even when I dream of you  
  
The sweetest dream will never do  
  
I'd still miss you baby  
  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
  
Hermione looked up at Harry with red eyes. She could see that she had hurt him by the look on his face.  
  
"Harry." She whispered. Harry looked down at her and saw tears in her eyes.  
  
"Please Hermione, don't cry. I feel so bad every time you do."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, I feel terrible when you cry. I don't know how to explain it. It's like I want to kill the world for making you feel bad. And if I'm the one who makes you cry, I want to climb into a hole because I made you feel so bad."  
  
Hermione started to cry.  
  
"See, you just started to cry and I'm the one who made you cry." Harry started to pretend to choke himself. Hermione gasped and pulled his hands from his throat. Harry grinned and held onto her hands.  
  
I don't wanna miss one smile  
  
I don't wanna miss one kiss  
  
I just want to be with you right here with you  
  
Just like this  
  
I just wanna hold you close  
  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
  
And just stay here in this moment  
  
For all the rest of time.  
  
"Harry, will you go for a walk with me?" Hermione asked, searching his eyes.  
  
"Sure."  
  
**************  
  
Ron watched his two best friends weave hand in hand through the crowd towards the door. He was so happy that they had made up after their fight that morning.  
  
"Harry, what are you going to do when you get home?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Umm, I'm not really sure. I think that I will live with Sirius, to get to know him better and to have him tell me things, you know, about my mum and dad. But I'm not really sure."  
  
"You don't have a plan or anything? What are you going to do for a job?" Hermione sounded appalled that Harry didn't know what he was going to do in the future.  
  
"Well, like I said, I'm living with Sirius to get part of my life that I never had, a loving parent. That is what I'm most concerned about now. Then, a little later, I'll start looking for a job."  
  
"So your only plan is to live with Sirius?"  
  
"For a while, but I do want to be with you though."  
  
"Oh, good job Harry. Are you going to mooch of me and Sirius for the rest of your life?" She snapped staring at him.  
  
"For your information, NO! I don't need some girl and old man giving me their charity!"  
  
" 'Some girl', 'some girl'! For your information, this "girl" is a hell of a lot smarter that you. Who practically did all of your school up to this point in school? If it wasn't for me, you would be going to that school your aunt and uncle wanted to send you to!"  
  
"Good for you! You are right, I DON'T need you. I don't need you at all!" Harry yelled at her. Tears sprang up in Hermione's eyes as she stared angrily at him.  
  
"Oh! I hate you!"  
  
"Yeah, me to!" Harry yelled at Hermione.  
  
"I hate you! I hate you Harry Potter!" Hermione yelled again as she ran out of the Gryffindor tower. Harry just sat there for a moment, thinking about what had just happened.  
  
"What have I done? What have I done?" Harry asked himself, burying his face in his hands.  
  
*******************  
  
"Ron, Ron. Come back to the world please." Lavender said shaking his arm.  
  
"Sorry, I was thinking."  
  
"That's a first, and a world record for you. 'Longest thought' goes to Ronald Weasley. Her is your trophy." Lavender said pretending to hand him a trophy.  
  
"Very funny. Ha ha ha ha." Ron said, wrapping his arms around Lavender and kissing her neck.  
  
***************  
  
Harry and Hermione walked outside hand in hand. They walked over to the lake and sat on a rock near the shore. They sat there in silence, staring at the full moon and watching the giant squid to lazy back flips in the water.  
  
"Wow." Hermione thought. "It's really beautiful. It smells like spring." She smelled rose, lavender, pine and juniper. Hermione shivered as a breeze blew off the lake. Harry seeing her shiver, gave her his robe. Hermione wrapped it around herself, and felt much warmer. Then, Hermione thought that Harry just had on pants and a tee shirt.  
  
"You aren't cold? Because if you are, you can have your robe back if you are."  
  
"No, I'm fine. Besides, I was hot with that robe on. I'm wearing a Weasley sweater." Hermione looked at the thick maroon sweater. Harry twisted a little to show her the Hogwarts coat of arms on the front.  
  
"Oh, I was just wondering."  
  
"Thanks for your concern." Harry said smiling.  
  
Hermione leaned back on his shoulder and held his hand.  
  
"This is so perfect."  
  
"What?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh, I was just talking to myself."  
  
"So," Harry smirked "Everything is perfect?"  
  
"Yeah, it is. First of all, we are not fighting." A wave of guilt washed over both of them at the same time. Hermione sniffled and squeeze Harry's hand.  
  
"Then, I'm with you. And the world just seems right, like it's agreeing with me for one time in my life. It's not being bad to me. I don't know, it just feels right."  
  
"Well, that is very good." Harry said, pulling her in closer and kissing the tip of her nose. Hermione melted in his arms as Harry kissed her neck, eyes, nose and finally her lips. Hermione kissed him back, fully aware of every place that their bodies touched. Hermione came out of her blissful state when she noticed that her robe was slipping down, showing her blouse.  
  
"Um, Harry. As much as I really do like doing this, I don't think that this is really the right place to do this. You are pushing me off the rock."  
  
"Well. since. you. put. it. that . way." Harry said kissing Hermione's neck between each word.  
  
"Harry, Harry. Please stop. No, don't look at me that way. We should go back before people start to thing about what we are doing."  
  
"Why would that be bad? People thinking about what I want to do. Its not so bad, is it? Do you want to do it?"  
  
"Well, um. Ye. um no, well. Not now right now, this rock is really uncomfortable."  
  
"That's all right." Harry said draping an arm around Hermione's shoulders. "Sometimes you have to wait for the best things in life. And now that I think about it, now would not have been the best time to do anything. We should wait. At least until we find a more comfortable spot or we get married."  
  
"Are you proposing?"  
  
"No, maybe someday."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, I meant it when I said that I wanted to be with you."  
  
"I love you so much." Hermione said hugging Harry.  
  
"I know. I love you too." He said, standing up and pulling gently on her arm.  
  
"What?" Hermione asked as she stood up.  
  
"We are going back to the dance."  
  
"Oh really? Who died and made you in charge?"  
  
"No one died, I just made myself a General. So you have to listen to everything that I say and I make all of the decisions. Got it?" He said starring into her eyes.  
  
"Yes sir!" Hermione saluted him.  
  
"At ease, Private."  
  
"Oh, so I'm a private. I thought that I would at least be a general or something. I can make decisions too you know."  
  
"Oh yeah? Like what?"  
  
"Well, I can tell the General how close his "gun" is going to get to a certain "undercover target". If you get my drift."  
  
"Oh, yes. Drift fully caught."  
  
"That's what I thought. Now for my first official command, you will be taking me to the dance. Got it General Potter?"  
  
"Right away, five star General Granger."  
  
"Is a five star General good?"  
  
"I don't know, but it is better than a private, right?" Hermione glared at Harry as he moved closer to her.  
  
"You are so cute when you're grumpy." Harry said pinching her cheek.  
  
Hermione almost slapped Harry's face, but his Seeker reflexes got him out of the way in time.  
  
"Harry Potter, you get back here NOW!" Hermione yelled after Harry, chasing him across the lawn. *********** So what did you think? This is my favorite chapter, the dance scene and all, and the whole gun thing, funny, if I do say so myself. Well R/R, please. Thanks a bunch, Princess Fiona. 


	6. Nightmares

Hey everyone. Here is the very late CHAPTER 6! I'm sorry that this is so late coming out, but I've had school and my junior year isn't as easy as I'd like it to be. So pretty much it has been soccer practice and hours of homework every night and my story is almost on hold, but not quite. Any way, here it is, CHAPTER 6!!!!!  
  
CHAPTER 6  
  
NIGHTMARES  
  
  
  
Hermione lounged on the beach, reading the new book A Muggle Like Me. She had just gotten the gigantic book earlier that day and was almost done. But she didn't remember much of it at all, very different from the Hermione who remembered every single word in a book. However, she did remember the final paragraph in the book.  
  
"In their eyes, we are mutants. We are dangerous because they don't know anything about us. Now, they are running us off this planet, out home! To me, the word mutant means something has changed so that whatever changed does not look the same or act the same for it's entire life time. But it really doesn't matter, for at the moment that I learned I had to leave Earth I realized that my whole life is in utter confusion."  
  
Hermione sighed and put the book down. She watched different people on the beach. Two kids working on a sandcastle, a very good looking guy throwing a Frizbee to his dog, a father helping his daughter fly a kite and a strange man with messy black hair running towards her. Hermione smiled and reclined her beach chair so that she was lying down. Harry was coming back.  
  
"Hermione!" Harry's voice sounded whisper quiet and far off. Hermione sat up, frowning.  
  
"Harry, what is it?"  
  
"Hermione!" Harry's voice still sounded far away and very quiet.  
  
Then Hermione saw why Harry was running towards her. Hundreds of people were chasing him. She couldn't see their faces clearly, but they were yelling at him. Hermione jumped up and started sprinting towards Harry.  
  
"Don't worry Harry! I'm coming!" Hermione yelled, dodging beach umbrellas and people. But no matter how fast she ran, Hermione never got any closer to Harry. Harry and the angry mob were getting closer and louder. So close and loud that Hermione could hear what they were yelling at Harry.  
  
"Kill the freaks! Kill the freaks!"  
  
"Die witch, die! Die witch, die!"  
  
Harry tripped on the sand and landed with a loud thump! Hermione stopped running and covered her eyes, not wanting to see what they were going to do to Harry. After about thirty seconds, she peeked through her fingers and saw that the mob was going around Harry! Not yelling at him, touching him, calling him names or anything! Hermione sighed and sat down on the sand, glad that Harry was safe. She rubbed her eyes, as if to get the thought of what just happened out of her mind.  
  
"It's all a dream, Hermione, nothing else." Hermione told herself. She opened her eyes to look at the ocean, but found herself staring at the mob. They had circled her! The mob creped in closer and closer.  
  
"Kill the freak!" "Die witch!"  
  
"HARRY!" Hermione screamed  
  
"HARRY! SAVE ME! HARRY!" Hermione screamed.  
  
The mob was inches away from her now. One man raised his arm to strike her with a metal pipe. Hermione's arms flew to cover her face as she screamed to Harry as the man brought the pipe down on her head.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione screamed, falling off her seat in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express.  
  
"Hermione, what's wrong?" Harry asked, pulling Hermione onto her feet and into his arms.  
  
"Yeah, you were twitching and moaning. We thought something had taken over your body." Ron said.  
  
"Ronald Weasley!" Lavender spoke sharply, slapping his arm. Ron jumped and placed a hand over the spot where Lavender had hit him, pretending to be hurt.  
  
"Hermione," Lavender said quietly. "Did you have a nightmare? Do you want anything? Coffee? Tea? Hot chocolate?"  
  
"I'll have some cocoa and a cookie please." Ron said. Lavender turned to him and gave him a look of pure poison. Ron's eyes bugged out and he mumbled something about getting a blanket for Hermione as he left the compartment.  
  
"Harry, go into the next compartment and in my purse and get some chocolate for Hermione. Its big and purple, can't miss it."  
  
"No, Lavender. Really, it isn't necessary. Really." Hermione pleaded.  
  
"Yes it is. You forget who is going to be a nurse when she grows up."  
  
"Oh, yeah. I guess I did. Thanks Harry and thanks Ron." Hermione said taking the chocolate from Harry and the blanket from Ron.  
  
"Now," Lavender said. "Harry, you sit here, no, at the end of the seat. And Hermione, you lay your head in his lap and tell Harry about your dream, while Ron and I keep ourselves occupied." Hermione giggled and Harry smiled.  
  
"What?" Ron asked confused as Lavender dragged him into the other compartment.  
  
"So," Harry said, stroking Hermione's hair. "What was your dream about."  
  
" I was on a beach. I could see the ocean you know. And I was reading a book."  
  
"Only you would dream about reading a book." Harry teased.  
  
"Yes, I know. But I can only remember reading this one paragraph. Something about when the author learned that the muggles knew about us, his life was in utter confusion from that point on."  
  
"Hmmm." Harry said thoughtfully.  
  
"Anyway, this is the scary part. I saw you running towards me, yelling my name, only I could barely hear you. Then I saw why you were running, a big angry mob was chasing you. But you fell and they went around you and circled me! They chanted mean things like "die witch" and.and." Hermione started to cry again.  
  
Harry moved her head gently and stretched out on the seat with her, so they were both lying down on the seat. He whispered soothing words into her ear and stroked her hair. Hermione cried for a few more minutes, the she started to sniffle and then she was quite.  
  
"Can you tell me anymore of your dream?" Harry asked. Hermione didn't reply.  
  
"Hermione?" She had fallen asleep. Harry sat up gently and reached for the blanket that Ron had gotten Hermione. He carefully spread it over both of them and laid back down.  
  
"I love you." He whispered to her, and fell asleep.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Hermione. Come on. Get up, we are about two hours from the station." Lavender said, gently shaking Hermione.  
  
"Hmmm." Hermione mumbled as she got up.  
  
"Oy! Harry! Wake up!" Ron yelled as he bounded into the compartment. Harry didn't respond. Quietly, Ron placed an Exploding Snap six inches from Harry's head and carefully poked it with his wand.  
  
"Ahhhhhh!" Harry screamed, as the explosion from the Exploding Snap woke him up. He saw Lavender and Hermione giggling and Ron sneaking away.  
  
"Ron you bastard! Get back here." Harry yelled, chasing after him.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ After Harry and Ron had exhausted themselves running around the train, the changed into their muggle clothes. Hermione and Lavender, who had changed while Harry was hunting Ron, were doing eachother's hair and nails.  
  
"Oooh, Hermione, your hair would look so pretty in a French Braid." Lavender squeeled.  
  
"Sure, just as soon as I've dried your nails." Hermione pointed her wand at Lavender's fingers and whispered the drying spell.  
  
"This color is so pretty. What is it?" Lavender asked as she admired her nails."  
  
"Um, its called "Heavenly Heights" by Enid."  
  
"Muggle?"  
  
"Nope. She does that other color, you know, "Purity of the Soul", that gorgeous red one?"  
  
"Oh yeah. What does this one do? I know Purity has little tiny hearts that float around in it."  
  
"I think this one reflects the sky. Clouds, stars and such. Are you going to do my hair or admire you nails?"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Harry and Ron were in the hall when they heard the girls talking.  
  
"Shhh!" Harry hissed.  
  
"What?" Ron whispered.  
  
"Listen" Harry pointed at the girls.  
  
"He is so sexy!" Lavender said.  
  
"I know. He almost kissed me once, you know." Hermione said.  
  
"No!" Lavender gasped.  
  
"Yes! Flying on that broomstick, soaking wet, Great Merlin did he look gorgeous!" Harry and Ron were getting a little mad at this unknown man.  
  
"Oooh, I can't believe you. And you owl each other?"  
  
"Oh yeah. Not for flying tips or anything, but to keep him in the real world, and if his job fails, the to "keep his options open", you know, with my connections and everything."  
  
"Keep his options open?"  
  
"Yeah, if he ever gets fired or quits or it just doesn't work out. I know Madam Hootch is looking for a replacement soon, so he might do that."  
  
"Oh. How did you meet him?"  
  
"Through Harry."  
  
That is it, thought Harry. I'm going to put a stop to this right now.  
  
"Hey, Ron."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm going in there and put a stop to this right now!"  
  
"Yeah, lets go."  
  
"What team does he play for again?" Lavender asked.  
  
"He plays for the Montrose Magpies. He's the keeper."  
  
Team? Harry asked himself. Montrose Magpies? Oliver Wood!  
  
"Ron, they are talking about Wood?" Ron shrugged and stepped into the compartment.  
  
"So, you girls think Oliver is 'hot'?" Harry asked  
  
"Yes!" Hermione and Lavender chorused together, grinning.  
  
"Oh." Said Ron sadly.  
  
"Don't worry Ron," Lavender said. "Oliver has a girlfriend, what's her name Hermione?"  
  
"Lindsay Spenser. She is the seeker for the team that Oliver plays on. That's how they met."  
  
"They are so cute together. Here is a picture of them." Lavender said, handing over an eight by ten picture of Oliver and his girlfriend.  
  
Ron's mouth fell open at the sight of Oliver's girlfriend. She was shorter than Oliver's 5'7" frame. Harry guessed that she was about five foot two. Her auburn hair was cut short into a pixie cut that accented her face. She was wearing blue jeans and a red long sleeved shirt that showed off her slim build. Wow, thought Harry. She has the perfect build for a seeker. He handed the picture over to Ron, who looked disappointed as Oliver was pulling, what looked like a very giggily Lindsay with him until they were both out of the picture. Ron held the empty picture for a few more minutes, before handing it back to Lavender.  
  
"They are a match made in heaven." Harry commented.  
  
"Yes they are." Said Lavender, gazing dreamily at the picture, as Oliver and Lindsay came back into the picture.  
  
"What about us?" Ron asked Lavender.  
  
"Oh Ron," Lavender said, giving him a hug. "I couldn't ask for anything more. Well, except Oliver." She and Hermione collapased into fits of giggles as the boys stared at them.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Harry was staring out the train window as it pulled into the station. His heart started to beat faster, he would he finally get to see Sirius after three years of owling him and meeting privately.  
  
"Harry?" Hermione whispered.  
  
"Yes." Harry didn't move. Hermione walked up to him and put her arms around his waist.  
  
"Don't be nervous. He'll be there." She said, as if reading his mind.  
  
"I'm not nervous." Harry said, but he had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach that Sirius would not be there.  
  
"He'll be here. Now, pick up your things, we're getting off in a minute." Hermione said in a motherly voice as she walked out of the compartment.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Harry stepped off the train. He searched the crowd for Sirius. Harry didn't see him. He grabbed Hermione's arm.  
  
"Hermione!" He hissed. " I don't see him."  
  
"He is probably in the back. Where you can't see him." Hermione saw that Harry was really nervous.  
  
Harry started to walk through the crowd, as Ron, Hermione and Lavender stashed their stuff near an empty wall to wait.  
  
Harry started to frantically search for Sirius. Running through the throng of people, the faces started to blur in to shapeless blobs to Harry.  
  
"Sirius!" He called out. " Where are you?"  
  
On the wall, Hermione jumped as someone tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
"Sirius!" She said, giving him a big hug. "You look great." She said. Sirius looked like he had grown up in the muggle world by wearing blue jeans, sneakers and a green polo shirt. He looks really good now, Hermione though, especially since he cut his hair. Sirius had been free for a little over a year now, and to celebrate, he had invited Harry's friends to spend the summer at is new house. The had accepted gladly.  
  
"Thanks Hermione, you look very nice too. Now, where is my godson?" Sirius asked looking around.  
  
"That is a very good question. He is looking for you. When he didn't immediately see you when he stepped off the train, he panicked and started running through the crowd looking for you."  
  
"Oh no." Sirius said.  
  
"I'll go and try to find him." Hermione said, walking into the slowly thinning crowd.  
  
"Harry! Where are you?" Hermione yelled.  
  
"Hermione," Harry said, running up to her. "He isn't here."  
  
"Yes he is." She said, kissing a tear off his cheek. "Come on." Hermione lead Harry back to where Ron, Lavender and Sirius were waiting. Hermione pointed to Ron, who was talking to a tall man who Harry didn't recognize. The man turned a looked at Harry. Harry saw that it was Sirius.  
  
"Harry?" Sirius choked.  
  
"Sirius!" Harry said, throwing himself into the man's arms. Harry and Sirius had tears streaming down their faces as they hugged eachother. Hermione and Lavender were laughing and crying at the same time, happy to see Harry and Sirius together for the first time in seventeen years. Ron turned away, wiping a tear off his cheek.  
  
After a few minutes, Harry and Sirius sepperated. Harry wiped his eyes on his sleave.  
  
"Come on," said Sirius, throwing an arm around Harry's shoulder. "Let's go home."  
  
Awe! Wasn't that cute(sniff, sniff)??. Sorry if this was kind of a random chapter. I promise that the next chapter will be just as boring, if not ever more boring. The next chapter is focusing on Sirius' new house, a mansion! Ooooh, aaaah! Yeah, so, again, I am really sorry for the long break, blame school, not me. And I hope to get the seventh chapter out before Thanksgiving, but there are no guarantees, so look for chapter seven around then. I love you, all my readers. Princess Fiona 


End file.
